FiMFlamFilosophy
Greg, Greg Hoffman |fanfictionnet = http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2815842/Sir_Politic_Am_Be |youtube = http://www.youtube.com/user/FiMFlamFilosophy/ |tumblr = http://fimflamfilosophy.tumblr.com/}} FiMFlamFilosophy is an American writer, editor and voice-over artist. To differentiate him from the rest of the team that produces his videos, he is sometimes called FimFlamFilosopher; later videos credit him just as "Greg". He publishes fan fiction unrelated to his video series under a variety of pen names. Video projects FiMFlamFilosophy is most well-known for his two video projects: The Mentally Advanced Series and Rainbow Dash Presents. The former is an abridged series in which FiMFlamFilosophy dubs over scenes from the show with his own voice, the latter a series of illustrated radio play adaptations of famous fanfics. Both series share a common cast of characters; for instance, Pinkie Pie's personality in one is identical to her characterization in the other. His YouTube channel also hosts a number of other videos only tangentially related (or not at all) to Friendship is Magic. Fan fiction Ask a Sadist This story comments on the emergence of dark and disturbing Ask Pony blogs, explicitly referencing the content of two of them: the now-defunct Ask Pinkamena Diane Pie (called "Ask Pinkamena" in the story), and Ask Sadistic Rarity (here called "Ask a Sadist"). The very first image from the latter is the basis for the first video Rarity uploads in the story. As the story opens, Pinkie Pie has achieved a certain amount of success and notoriety publishing a "web show" featuring her in creepy and unsettling situations. She has even roped Fluttershy in, and the two have proven convincing actresses. Rarity thinks she can produce a more professional product and monetize it much better than Pinkie has, so she dusts off a webcam she hasn't used in ages and applies off-putting makeup. In the two days since she set it up, she received no questions that weren't either spam or inappropriate, but some judicious deleting eventually yields a suitable question about where on the planet she would most like to visit. Rarity records a very brief video containing her one-sentence answer: "a place where ponies know what fashion means". After uploading it, she watches the video a couple of times, quite pleased with how it came out. When she goes to bed, she can't sleep, so she returns to the computer to see if she's gotten any reactions yet. She has not, and that remains unchanged fifteen minutes later. The story's final line repeats a variation of Rarity's post: the internet, apparently, does not know what fashion means. A Beautiful Day in Equestria This story is a piece of metafiction: a deconstruction of "shipfics", stories based around ponies falling in love with each other. The title refers to a common, and therefore clichéd, first line of many stories. Twilight Sparkle is inexplicably drawn to Rainbow Dash and Rarity not once, but several times, but the experiences are empty and devoid of real love. She eventually resists the urges and the voices she hears that try to keep her in Ponyville, and runs towards the Everfree Forest, where the world is more chaotic and less oppressively orderly and where no voices command her to do strange things. The story was adapted and turned into an episode of Rainbow Dash Presents. Other stories *Administration is Magic (incomplete, last updated 2011-10-20): Political story about the inner workings of the Canterlot court. It has five stars on Equestria Daily. *Accessory (incomplete, last updated 2012-04-08): Shipping story with human versions of the Mane 6, intended to be more realistic than typical about romance and seduction. ~34:07 An argument over the degree of connection to Friendship is Magic escalated so much the author was banned from adding new stories to FIMFiction. ~46:39 References Category:Fan fiction Category:YouTubers Category:Writers Category:Voice artists